12 Days of Charming Family Christmas
by loboselina
Summary: 12 days of prompts for the 12 days of Charming Family Christmas Challenge. Set as though Emma deaged after The Finale Battle. Featuring their extended family and others in the town.
1. Advent Calendar

**Hey guys, between now and the 25th of December I will be posting a series of oneshots from prompts on a challenge I have made. If you want to do your own please let me know so I can give it a read, and if you have a prompt you really want to see let me know in the reviews!**

 **post/168053077709/charmingfamilychristmas-12-days-of-charming**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Emma had been stabbed with the sword by Gideon, light had filled Main Street, and time had stopped. David and Snow thought that they would never breathe again, they didn't even know what they were feeling, they felt nothing. It did not seem real._

 _They saw Emma's dead body lying on the road. Snow had just kept thinking they would have to move her, Emma hated the cold, they needed to get her somewhere warm. Emma was not dead, her heart had battled with what she had just seen, there was no reality or realm where she would watch her daughter die, or outlive her._

 _David's heart stopped beating. He took one shaky breath, he could hear his heart beating again:_

 _Once._

 _Twice._

 _Then he ran towards his daughter._

 _Henry had reached Emma first, then David and Snow, Killian and Regina reaching her only a few seconds later. David crouched down at the same time as Henry, his wife fell upon her knees next to their daughter._

 _Henry shook his head in disbelief, willing her to get up, she did not._

 _David took hold of Emma's hand, it was cold but no more so than it had been when her heart had still beaten, she was just cold from the autumn air. She never wore gloves, he remembered, despite Snow always telling her to._

 _Snow's hand shook as it made its way to cup her cheek. Her eyes were shut, she might have been sleeping._

 _Snow's hand touched Emma's cheek at the same time that David kissed her hand and Henry kissed her forehead._

 _A wall of light so bright that they had to shield their eyes hit them._

 _When the light died they looked back at Emma. But the woman they had known had gone. She was replaced with a child, who had just turned four, draped in Emma's t-shirt. She rubbed her eyes with her fists as she woke up._

 _She looked up at her shocked looking parents._

" _Mommy? Daddy?"_

* * *

A lot had changed since the faceoff between Emma and Gideon had left them both deaged. David and Snow were now raising two toddlers, Emma and Neal being four and one and a half respectively, and both perfect mixes of their parents.

Snow had been planning on returning to teaching before their lives had completely changed, but that had been put on hold a little while, Emma's memories weren't of being raised by them, but instead having been in foster care until going to be fostered (and breaking the curse) in Storybrooke by David and Snow. In Emma's fake memories David and Snow had been married during the curse, and with baby Neal, they knew that they had something missing but didn't know they had a daughter. That had been one of the hardest things they had to do over the past couple of months, to have Emma wiped of some of the good memories they had all had together, and had made it hard for her to realise she could rely on them.

Within a month they had packed up the loft and had moved to a house Henry had helped them choose, it was not the farm they had been looking at purchasing before Emma had died and then come back, but Snow and David had both agreed that two toddlers was more than enough to be getting on with for the time being.

Another thing which had changed was for the first time ever the town was without curses, villains, or drama.

For the first time the town would be celebrating Christmas.

David and Snow had grown up with having two very different Christmases, or Yuletide celebrations as they were known, in the Enchanted Forest, but it had been one of the many things they had discussed before Emma was born, so knew how they would have celebrated it in the Enchanted Forest. But they were not in the Enchanted Forest, so they were feeling rather unprepared.

This would be the first Christmas their family had, and they wanted it to be perfect.

* * *

One evening, after Snow and David had settled their babies down in their beds, Snow and David were relaxing on the couch. The living room was lit with candles on the mantle of the fireplace, a burning fire, and the light from the television. On the screen played a romantic comedy which Snow had insisted upon her and her husband watching.

David had had other ideas, and had quickly managed to distract her from the movie, soon enough she was straddling him as they made out. One of David's hands rested upon her hip, while the other trailed up her body, brushing over various scars, ones he had kissed a hundred times over the years. Soon his hands were undoing her bra and trying to pull her sweater off as she left a love bite on his neck.

"Shit." David suddenly breathed out.

"What? What's wrong?" Snow asked alarmed that her husband was hurt, that she might have hurt him.

David threw his head back cursing at himself his hands returned to his wife's hips as he sighed. "The advent calendars."

"The advent calendars?" Snow frowned confused. Her eyes suddenly went wide. "Shit." She breathed out just how David had. "The advent calendars."

They had been out shopping in the nearest town to Storybrooke one day when Emma had spotted the advent calendars which filled part of one of the Christmas aisles. They were simple calendars, only a couple of dollars, chocolate behind each of the cardboard doors which had a picture of the dogs from the cartoon Paw Patrol printed upon it. They had smiled at it, and shown Emma the wooden advent calendars which were also on sale and explained that she could pick any candy to put in the doors, but Emma loved the cartoon and loved the much cheaper advent calendar. David and Snow had smiled and decided to get it, and the Mickey Mouse one Neal fell in love with, the next time that the kids weren't with one of them, wanting the kids to wake up with a surprise.

But the kids had always been with them.

"We forgot the calendars." David looked at his watch, the date on the watch face read the 30th of November, and it had already gone seven.

"We could…." Snow tried to think of a way to make it better. "We could get them tomorrow? We could take Em and Neal with us, make it into a trip."

David bit his lip, it was a little tender from where his wife was nibbling it mere minutes before, though he certainly did not regret that. "We told Emma that you get to eat the chocolate as soon as you wake up… She'll be disappointed… I guess we could make a day of it, tell her that it could start the next day."

Snow could see he was trying to make himself okay with that idea, but she could see the disappointment he felt in himself in his eyes, she understood because she felt it too. They wanted everything to be perfect for their first Christmas. She leant down and drew him into a long kiss. She felt him kissing her back and the rest of his body _reacting_ to the kiss, his warm hands making their way back over her cold skin. She drew back and smiled as he made a noise of complaint. "Go." She told him, he looked confused for a half second, then he just looked surprised.

"Are you sure?" He asked, but he knew that if she said no and he stayed, he would be thinking about it all night.

"Go." She repeated firmly. "Go before the stores close, then you can come back, and I'll be here… if you bring me back one too I'll give you a reward." She started to move off of his lap but his hands went to her back and he flipped them around. She was suddenly led on her back on the couch, David leaning over her, grinning at having surprised her.

"I will see you soon." He kissed her lips. "With calendars in hand." He kissed her again. And again… and again….

* * *

David eventually managed to pull himself away from his wife and drove to the store in Storybrooke where he had last seen the calendars. He grabbed a basket on his way into the Dark Star Pharmacy and quickly walked over to the advent calendars. There were exactly three types of calendars left. He walked around the store past the groceries and down the aisles where loads of Christmas stuff was piled up. There was no sign of any more calendars, he returned to the three calendars. He looked over at Tom Clarke, Sneezy, at the counter.  
"You don't have any more advent calendars?"

"Just what you see there, they sold out fast, you should have gotten them earlier."

"Fuck." David muttered under his breath but clearly Tom heard him.

"I hope you aren't using that sort of language in front of my niece and nephew."

David just rolled his eyes, he had known all of the dwarfs a long time, and he always seemed to be having to gain their approval, they were very protective of Snow and the kids, kind of like shorter, magic-less, and much more masculine versions of Regina.

Tom raise his eyebrow and his eyes narrowed on David. "You didn't forget to get my niece her one, did you? She's been on about them since she saw them."

David paused for a half second. He knew that if he told Tom the truth he would never hear the end of it from his surrogate brothers-in-law. "No," he said breezily, "I forgot mine, but if I don't have one then the kids might feel bad for me, I don't want that."

"Ah." Tom nodded understandably. "You could try the store outside of town." He offered, not wanting his niece and nephew to feel bad.

David nodded his head and dashed towards the door. "Thanks Tom." He called over his shoulder, though the dwarf had been little help, as he left to drive as fast as he legally could to the other store before it shut.

* * *

David got to the store outside of Storybrooke, the next town over, in record time. He snatched up a basket as he raced in, then he raced towards the Christmas aisle, wanting to get out of the store soon so the employees could close up and go home.

The shelves had depleted since he had last been in there but he soon spotted the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse calendar his son had been besotted with. He grinned as he placed it into his basket, he was certain this was going to be easy. He glanced around looking for the Paw Patrol advent calendar, but he could not see it. He saw a calendar his wife would not mind, but he knew it wasn't her favourite. He glanced at his watch and knew he'd have to hurry. He spotted a shop assistant and hurried over to him.

"Excuse me," he said politely capturing the attention of the young man's attention, he wondered if it officially made him old to think of people in their early twenties as young, "do you have any more of the Paw Patrol calendars?"

The young man glanced up at the handsome prince, though he did not know that he was a prince particularly one from a fairy tale there was something fundamentally powerful and _different_ about the man, he managed to tear his eyes away from David and scan the shelves. He looked back at David. "Sorry, I think we'll be getting more of them in tomorrow."

"No worries." David smiled gratefully. "I should have remembered earlier." He picked up one for himself and placed it beside Neal's in the basket. As he looked back at the shelf he saw that the advent calendar which had been behind his own was his wife's. David beamed as he picked up the calendar full of strawberry and white chocolate chocolates and placed it into his basket. He knew that Snow wasn't expecting one, but that she would love it, she was going to be so happy.

His smile faltered, the only one without an advent calendar was Emma, he would have felt bad if it was Neal he couldn't find the Mickey Mouse one for, but Neal was much younger and would have been just as happy with a different one. He could get Emma some other one, but there was nothing she loved as much as she loved that show, she kept telling David that she was going to puppies just like them who would all have special jobs like them.

He thought for a moment before coming up with an idea. He quickly took the calendars to the checkout and paid before driving back to Storybrooke.

* * *

"I need a favour." David said when Regina opened the door of her house.

"Some people start with a "Hello" or an "Excuse me."" She pointed out. "Anyway, do I look like Gold?"

David tried his hardest not to roll his eyes and only because he wanted, _needed_ , something. "I need a favour." He repeated. "It's for Emma." He added when she looked like she was about to slam the door, he knew that Regina had a soft spot for Emma, as soon as Emma knew that Regina was her step-grandmother she started to call her 'Grandma' and was putty in Emma's hand from that moment on.

"Are you going to tell me what you need or am I going to die of old age first?"

"Snow and I found this advent calendar Emma fell in love with." He started.

"The dog one, right?" She interrupted. "Emma showed it me at the pharmacy- wait, did you not get it for her? She loved it!"

David tried not to sigh at how little Snow's weird family (or as close to a family she had) trusted him. "I know! And Snow and I were going to get it for her, but we wanted it to be a surprise so she woke up tomorrow and it was there, but there hasn't been a moment that we haven't all been together… it's been hard trying to get her to fully trust us again, that one of us or both aren't going to leave her… and then we forgot."

Regina sighed, for once not at him, but because she remembered how hard it had been to do things to surprise a toddler Henry. She waved her hand and the exact Paw Patrol calendar, which had been on Emma's mind since she saw it, appeared in David's hands.

"Thank you, Regina." David said wholeheartedly. "This will mean the world to her."

Regina nodded, but for once she gave him a genuine and sympathetic smile to go along with it. "It's okay. I know that other things get in the way… Just ask Henry to teach you how to order things online to be delivered here next time." She told him getting rid of the mood which was turning too close to feelings than either were comfortable with unless it was a moment of life and death. "And tell Snow White that not everyone needs to see what you two get up to when your children are sleeping."

He felt her eyes on his neck and remembered that Snow had been leaving her mark there before his little shopping trip. "I'll tell her to leave them in places where only she sees." He shot back, he turned around and called goodbye back over his shoulder when it looked like she was about to throw a fire ball at his head.

* * *

The next morning David smiled as he helped Emma down the stairs and into the kitchen of their new house, Snow carried Neal behind them.

"Daddy!" Emma shouted in surprise as she saw the Paw Patrol calendar stood up beside her parents' and little brother's on the kitchen table. She ran over to it with a beaming smile before she looked back at her parents who were grinning at her. "Is that one for me?"

David knew that she was still getting used to receiving things so he walked over to her and lifted her into his arms so she could see it better. "Yep. This one is just for my Emmy."

Emma grinned at him and watched as he picked it up. "Can I open it?"

"You can open door number one now." He told her over Neal shouting 'Mickey' repeatedly. "And then you can have number two tomorrow when you wake up."

Emma was helped by David to find the number one and when she opened she pulled out her first chocolate. "It's a present!" She told them happily, holding it up in the air. "Mommy, mommy, look! I have a present."

"That's very good sweetie!" Snow grinned she wasn't looking at the present but at her daughter who seemed to be overjoyed by the simple small chocolate just because it was a special shape. She also noticed how the small blonde kept glancing at the picture on the calendar with love, she hadn't stopping grinning from the moment she had seen it. "You can eat it now baby."

Emma wasted no time in doing what she had been told.

Snow leant down and kissed him, he had told her the story of trying to find the calendar the night before, as well as Regina's response to the hickey. She had then given him many more leading from his jawline down, and down, and down… He would be wearing turtleneck sweaters around Snow's family, he decided, though he certainly didn't mind.

"Can I have another now?" Emma asked making her parents break apart.

David chuckled, he had a feeling she would be asking that every morning for the next twenty four days. "Sorry, princess, you have to wait for tomorrow."

"Aww." Emma pouted before suddenly smiling again. "Can I help you find your one?"

"Of course you can." David grinned. Their life was a little mad at times, and he missed the adult version of his daughter just as much as the one sat on his lap starting to sing a song she had made up about Christmas, but he was truly happy, and so were his family, and that was all that mattered.


	2. Town Christmas Fair

**This is the second of my Charming Family Christmas series, and follows the prompt Town Christmas Fair. The next one will be up by Friday as I have a big presentation in uni on Thursday which I haven't even started, it will also explain why Snow is feeling how she is.**

 **Feel free to send me prompts!**

* * *

The town was starting to get into the Christmas spirit, the weather was getting colder, and there was talk of snow falling soon. Along Main Street people had been working tirelessly to string up different lights, some in trees and on lampposts, others hung over the road from one side of the street to the other, Regina could have used magic to help them along but she claimed it was more festive to have hard work going into it… when Snow asked her she claimed that it had absolutely nothing to do with trying to annoy Leroy who was overseeing the crew putting them up. As she stood there claiming they weren't straight constantly, Snow didn't quite believe her, plus she easily magic-ed up a fully decorated Christmas tree five minutes later which didn't help her claim.

The lights switch on was at the start of the month, it just so happened to coincide with Miner's day, it was the first time that the town had celebrated it since they were cursed, which felt like a lifetime ago, particularly to The Charmings. This time Snow wasn't being shamed by the entire town for an affair with her actual husband, and David hadn't been arrested under the mysterious disappearance of someone just yet, so it was already more successful.

David held onto Neal as they waited in the square for the lights to switch on. He looked down at Snow and Emma. Snow was crouched down with her arm wrapped around Emma's waist, Emma was stood up but leaning against her mom. David knew that Snow was being particularly attached to Emma that day, Regina had obviously noticed it too by the look she was giving them but David knew she had the reason partially wrong, she wasn't just being clingy to Emma because she missed the adult Emma but was feeling blessed that she was able to have the chance to raise little Emma (minus four years).

He suddenly came back to himself as he heard the rest of the town, who had also gathered that evening, clapping his son in his arms joined in. He looked over and saw Leroy and the rest of the dwarves exchanging coal with candles, as was traditional on Miner's day.

"Mommy! It's Grandma and Henry!" Emma pointed at the pair as they stood ready to turn the lights on, or as well as one could with mittens on.

Snow took in Emma's adorable beaming smile, despite being bundled up in a warm coat, a little beanie hat, mittens, and scarf, her cheeks and little nose were pink from the cold. She looked at them with such love it was almost unbelievable that she didn't know the past life she had lived. "Yes, sweetie, it is." She tucked and errant curl behind her ear. "We're all going to count down, and then Henry's going to press a special button, and all the lights Uncle Leroy made everyone put up, and the ones on the really big Christmas tree are going to light up and look really pretty." Somehow Emma's smile got even brighter. It was infectious.

She listened as people started to count down from five. "Mommy they're doin' it wrong."

Snow giggled. "We're doing it backwards sweetie, here I'll help you, okay? Three…"

"Three." Emma said only a tiny bit after her mother.

"Two."

"Two."

"One!" They said at the same time.

Henry pressed the button and the lights down the strip lit up, the light zipped up and down the tree as it lit up, making random ornaments come alive, reindeers started to come alive and chased each other around the fir tree, glittery smoke puff from the idyllic Santa's grotto's darted around the tree.

Emma gasped as she looked down the street at tall of the glittery lights, she looked at the tree, they were close so she was able to see the more distinct details. She gasped again and excitedly pointed at the tree. "Mommy look!' She shouted still pointing. "Look it's Santa!"

Around the tree a small Santa Clause in a flying sleigh, pulled by nine reindeer, flew from the bottom all around the tree before coming to a rest at the top near to the shining star. Despite the noise of the crowd Emma could hear the bells jingling as the sleigh flew.

"Y'know only really good kids who are getting lots of presents from Santa Clause can hear that bell."

Emma looked up and saw Henry grinning down at her. "Henry!" She grinned back at him and threw her arms around him.

Henry smiled softly at the young girl who used to be his mom, she would always kind of be his mom but it was a very weird situation, no matter what she would always be important to her. And he was clearly special to her. He was still getting used to it all. She was really short, even shorter than most four year olds, he crouched down so he could hug her properly. "Hey Ems." He greeted when she eventually pulled out of the hug. He stood up and hugged Snow. "Hey Grandma."

"Hey sweets." She looked at her grandson who was now easily towering over her. "You've gotten way too tall."

Henry chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck in the same way David usually did, he was very much like his grandfather, he was equally a Charming, Stiltskin, and a Mills.

"You turned on the lights." Emma told him proudly.

"I did." Henry told her with a grin. He had claimed that it was nepotism that he was the one who turned the Christmas lights on when his mother had first asked, but when Regina had told him that the town had taken a vote and asked for him to turn them on as he was The Author and had broken a fair few curses himself, he had accepted straight away. He smiled as his baby uncle started to say "Hen!" at him, and his grandfather pulled him into a hug.

"You did a good job up there kid, your mom would be proud, I mean she is now, but-"

"-Thanks gramps." Henry interrupted, he knew what he meant, he knew his grandparents were trying to be delicate with his feelings since Emma had changed and he appreciated it but they didn't need to anymore. It was hard still, but it was lessening, he loved Emma regardless and he was getting used to their different relationship now.

"Why do you call daddy gramps?" Emma asked him innocently.

Snow and David shared a look unsure of what to say.

Ever the hero, Henry saved them. "Because he's _sooo_ old."

Emma paused then nodded her head in understanding. "He is."

"I'm not old!"

"It's okay, daddy, Granny's old too." Emma consoled.

David's mouth opened and closed like a fish.

Snow laughed but she placed her hand on David's chest sympathetically. "It's okay, dear, I love you." She kissed him.

"Hey Emmy," Henry crouched down so he was on eye level with Emma, "when they kiss you have to go 'ewww'."

"Ewww." Emma said beaming when Henry gave her an encouraging smile.

"At least we still have Neal." David said dramatically… then sighed heavily when Neal joined his sister and nephew with making the noises that neither Emma nor Neal truly understood why they were doing it.

"I'm sure we can block them out." Snow said, she kissed him again, though that was mostly to embarrass Henry, judging by how David was kissing her, he too wanted to embarrass their grandson.

"Henry, what's that?"

Henry looked down at Emma, she still had trouble saying his name and the 'r' sounded like a 'w' but even he had to admit it was adorable, then he looked at what she was pointing at. She was looking at one of the games in the fair which had been set up. "Oh, you have to throw the basketballs into the hoops, if you can get the really hard ones you win a toy." He paused for a second looking at her face which was full of wonder as she stared at him. This was something new to her, she had never had any of this before… at least in her memories. "Hey Emmy?" He looked at her lovingly as she looked up at his request. "Shall we go and try win some things?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" She bounced with every word.

Snow smiled at them, her bad thoughts were pushed to the back of her head, she knew it would always be hard for Henry but she could see that they two still loved each other. She placed her hand on Henry's back and rubbed a circle onto it. Henry looked at her and she had to refrain from pointing out how old he had gotten. Instead she smiled at him with love and she saw that he understood all the meaning behind her smile. "Let's go play some fair games guys!" She told her children and grandchild enthusiastically.

* * *

David happily handed over money to them all as they made their way through all of the fair games. They had been joined by Regina and Robin, as well as Roland and Robyn, as they walked around, the kids playing on the games, and their parents being extra competitive. David noticed that Snow was holding back a little on how competitive she was being, she instead was helping Emma with a tiny puzzle she had won in a lucky dip, it wasn't unusual for Snow to love spending time with Emma, but it wasn't like her to turn down a competition with Robin.

Regina frowned and walked over to David who was bouncing Neal who was getting tired as the evening wore on. "What's wrong with Snow? Did you say something?"

David rolled his eyes. "Despite what you think I don't go around upsetting your step-daughter." He said with quiet heat, normally she did not get to him, but he was like his wife in that he was affected by that day as they always had been. He sighed when he saw her look concerned at why he spoke like that. "Sorry, the kids don't really sleep, so neither do we." He explained, though Regina understood with having Robin and his brood become part of her family. "She's just a little attached to Emma today, don't worry, everything's fine."

Regina looked into his blue eyes, she could see he was hiding something, but that he was also telling the truth. "Let me know if I can help." She said gently.

"Thanks Regina." David said softly so that she was the only one who could hear him. He knew that she was family and therefore they both cared about each other and loved each other, deep, deep, down. They settled down at the picnic table with Snow and Emma, Neal was in David's arms, and Robyn in Regina's, and they watched Robin play the games with Roland and Henry.

Eventually they realised that it was getting late and they ate from food booths, most of them teased how Regina had to eat fair food, none of them thought that they'd see the Regina ever eating a greasy burger. Emma offered Henry a few bites of her burger, and he offered Emma a couple of bites of his burger, Emma didn't know it but this is what they would do in New York when they ate. It was a bitter sweet memory.

* * *

The rest of the evening was taken up with mooching around the fair, they played on the games and looked at the market stalls, when they came across a stall run by Ruby selling hot chocolate they decided that it would be their last port of call, they bought their hot chocolates and settled down at a picnic table once more. As they talked and drank their hot chocolates Emma fell asleep nestled between David and Snow, they all decided to call it a night as even Roland was starting to get tired, David volunteered to carry Emma but Snow insisted.

They said goodbye to Regina, Robin, Roland, and Henry, the latter who promised to visit his grandparents soon, and David made sure that his son was wrapped securely in his arms as he slept, while Snow fussed over Emma.

David could tell that she was still distracted by something, but that was a matter for private when they were at home and they could take solace in each other with no distractions, but for now they were happy. He leant down and kissed her lips. "I love you, Snow White."

Snow blinked a couple of times, she could hear the levity behind his words, she was certain that he knew why she had been even more attached to Emma that day than usual she felt a little guilty that she had been hogging her but he clearly didn't mind. "I love you, Prince Charming." She said in the exact same tone as he had said his words. "We've had a good day." She told him honestly, she wished that it could have been on another day when she could have enjoyed it even more, but there was nothing they could do about that, they had had a good day regardless. "Let's take our babies home and put them to bed."

"I have a surprise for you before we go to bed."

Snow raised her eyebrow, certain that she knew what it was, but she had guessed wrong.


	3. The Unexpected Gift

**Justanoutlaw sent me the prompt "That is the most thoughtful gift anyone has got me." so here it is. This links with the previous chapter and why Snow was acting how she was.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews, you're all so nice, I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

Once they got back home David took Emma from the of the car before Snow could, she stayed fast asleep as he carried her to the door and unlocked the lock before he led his wife and Neal inside.

Emma stirred as he walked up the stairs which were lit by the dimmed lights in the hallways on the first and second floors. "Daddy?" She mumbled blinking her eyes slowly.

"Hey baby." David said soothingly as he continued up the stairs. He could hear Snow starting to walk up with Neal too. "You can go back to sleep Emmy, daddy's going to get you changed into your jammies and put you to bed, you've had a very long and fun day you need to get some sleep so that we can have another good day tomorrow."

Emma rubbed her eyes trying to get them open once more when they fell shut but she couldn't. "Mommy 'n' daddy's bed." She said through a yawn.

"Where else?" David chuckled.  
Since she had deaged she had barely spent a night in the toddler bed they had bought her, he didn't even need one hand to count the nights she had and even then she had ended up in their bed by five am, so she had only _technically_ spent the night in it. Not that he or Snow minded, they had always expected to have a bed full of children and toys, just because they were now in a different realm that didn't change.

He walked into their bedroom and turned on one of lamps before turning on Emma's nightlight, he grabbed Emma's pyjamas and a goodnite and changed her into them before holding her to his chest. He stood and rocked her for a little while, singing a lullaby his own mother used to sing for him, he loved these moments of peace where he was able to just cuddle his little girl. He looked over and saw Snow watching him and Emma with a loving and slightly faraway smile on her face. He smiled back at her softly as he leant down to place Emma down in the bed. He stopped his singing to press a kiss to the sleeping girl's forehead. "Night, night princess." He said softly.

He started to walk out of the room passing by Snow, he wrapped his arm around her waist and dipped his head down to kiss her lips, he felt his heart flutter as she mirrored his actions, her arm around his waist, and she deepened the kiss. He managed to pull back after a little while. "Meet me downstairs? I have a surprise for you."

"It's not Christmas yet." She murmured kissing him again. Their kisses were slow and loving, nothing like the quick and heated kisses they used to have to give each other between defeating villains and in battle tents, David worried about the dwarves catching them as they already didn't like him. They had all the time in the world.

"It doesn't have to be Christmas, my love." He told her pecking her lips before leaving.

* * *

They met in the living room, David kissed Neal goodnight in his room and got downstairs first, Snow took a bit longer but he had expected that, and it gave him a little more time to make sure he had the present ready.

Snow walked into their living room, David had lit some of the candles around the room, the fire was lit, and the fireguard they had for the children had been moved. They didn't yet have their Christmas tree but it felt cosy and Christmassy despite that. David was sat in one of the armchairs and he beckoned her over, when she was there he tugged her down so she was sat on his lap. "I thought that you weren't surprising me with something Christmassy? Because this seems very Santa Clause like to me."

David chuckled before kissing his wife again. "I love you Snow White."

"I love you too, Prince Charming." She kissed him again before just laying her forehead against his, their arms were wrapped around each other, and although they weren't kissing it was clearly an intimate moment.

"I know what's been on your mind," David said eventually, he saw Snow look as though she was about to protest it and he shook his head, "and it's okay, I get it, I've been feeling like it too. You aren't being ungrateful. We have Neal, and Emma's a little kid again, but we lost our big adult Emma. She changed to a child, and she's the same in so many ways, but it's still like we lost her." His voice reflected the loss he felt and his wife's eyes started to tear up.

"If she had been born on time in the Enchanted forest, it would have been her birthday today in this world." Snow whispered. "I love her, no matter her age, just as much as I love Neal. But even now she's a child again… we didn't get to raise her. Every year, on this date… I just remember that we never got to raise either Emma from birth, even though she has us now… she still has all of the nightmares, all the bad memories of a terrible start. She wasn't born on time, she didn't get to have the life we wanted for her, where she would have wanted for nothing. She would have been a princess, or a knight."

David moved his hand from her hip to her cheek, his thumb wiped away the tears which fell. "I think our Emmy definitely would have been a knight, like her daddy, and she would have beaten me in every sword fight, just like her mommy."

Snow smiled gently and led her head against his. She felt a weight lift from her shoulders after having been able to talk about it to David. "I just miss her." She told him quietly, her eyes closed, but she could feel him nod in agreement. "I wish we could have both Emmas."

"Only if adult Emma would listen to me like our little Emmy does, I'd ban her from putting herself in dangers, and constantly sacrificing herself." David smiled despite the tears rolling down his own cheek.

They sat there for a little while, only the flickering candles and burning fire making noises as they rested their heads together with their eyes shut, with each tear rolling down their cheeks they felt their hearts feel just a touch lighter.

"I have a present for you." David said eventually making Snow open her eyes as they stayed curled up together in the arm chair.

"Do I have to move from where I am?" Snow asked him reluctantly. "Because as much as I love gifts, it can wake, I'm comfortable here."

David smirked at his sleepy wife, he kissed her temple. "No, I have it right here, you don't have to move."

Snow watched as he picked up a box shaped gift from the table next to the chair, wrapped in shiny gold wrapping paper, she could see the trepidation in his movements and she placed her hand onto his chest, his movements became more confident, assured. They shared her certainty that he hadn't done anything wrong, he had never before, and she didn't believe that he ever would.

"I…. I had Henry's help with some of it, and Regina, and the rest of the town… But it was mostly me, I wanted it to be personal, I don't think anyone else could properly be able to understand." David said as he passed it over. He bit his lip.

Snow took the gift but paused seeing his face. She tipped her head up and kissed him. Slowly. Lovingly. "I love you." She told him. Three words but so many meanings. I trust you. You don't need to worry. You could never do anything wrong. I love you.  
She took his and wrapped it around her so that his hand was resting on her stomach, her fingers brushed against his wedding ring, she felt her husband relax his muscles.

Snow turned over the box shaped present in her hands, the brushed gold wrap had subtle shiner stars hidden on it, they caught the light of the candles and the fire and shined, little star shaped lights danced across her face. She found the tape and carefully undid the paper.

Inside the wrapping paper was a leatherbound book, about the size of a picture book, like the many in the bookcases for the kids. It was plain bar two things, a gold swan silhouette, and some words which ran along the bottom. Snow read it out loud. "Emma Ruth Swan. October twenty-second, nineteen-eighty-three." She looked at him.

"I can't do anything about us not raising her from birth like Belle and Gold can do with Gideon, or her not being born on time in the Enchanted Forest and us raising her, even you not getting to come through the wardrobe with her… But I can try to help with missing our adult Emma…. It helped me, a bit, being able to put this together."

Snow opened the book and was met by photographs on one side and writing on the other side. The photographs were of average size, two above each other, but they were moving like a video.  
When she placed her hand on the top one and suddenly sound came out of it. It was clearly from _David's view, his hand on her stomach as they stood in Emma's nursery. "Our baby will never be bored." David's voice was full of laughter.  
"Our little prince or princess." She watched the past version of herself say.  
"They'll be a knight." David said certainly. His hand went up in front of the view, holding a toy sword which had been a gift from the head guard, Snow watched picture her laugh and her hand went to her stomach as David dramatically played out a fight with a toy sword.  
_She remembered that moment.  
On the other side of the book was the start of Emma's life story. She turned the page.  
She read Emma's story and watched the pictures, some pictures stayed static, they had been actual photographs taken from Emma's file, or ones Snow had taken, or David, or Henry. Some were from videos the family had taken.  
Snow watched one that she had taken when she and Emma were roommates. She videoed as Emma sang along to a song stuck in her head, Emma suddenly noticed her and stuck her middle finger up at the teacher. "Emma!" Mary Margaret had admonished in a motherly fashion, Emma laughed and beamed at her roommate's reaction then started to sing louder.  
There were pictures and videos of the good times from their family and friends' memories, and the bad, photos and stories he had gotten from children in the group homes she grew up in, bits in Emma's own writing about her time in jail. They all wove into a story of Emma's life, good and bad, the final picture was the blinding light in the street and Emma turning into a child. " _Mommy? Daddy?"._  
"And Emma Swan turned into Emma Charming, who she had been all along. She gained another chance at living happily ever after." Snow read out.

Snow's cheeks were streaked with dried tears which had ran as she had read the book. Her hand stayed on the last image. Emma. Their Emma who was peacefully sleeping in their bed upstairs, with her blankie and her teddy, who would no doubt wake up with a careless smile as she always did.

David watched her look through the book and her face as she stared at the final image. "Is it… is it okay?" He asked hesitantly.

"This is the most thoughtful gift anyone has got me. Ever." Snow told him, she looked at him with tears in his eyes again, but this time they were good ones. "How did you get all of these?"

"I went through her file, I chose some of those pictures and notes about her, I got in contact with people from her past. Some of the things she had told Henry, or she had left in some dream catchers when she was the Dark One, August had memories of her which he added. Henry and I went around town asking people for their stories and memories. I went through the videos and million pictures we have finding them, and the stories I already knew, there's some spaces for you to add your own… if you like." David sighed out with relief that he hadn't upset her, he knew that it had helped him to be able to work through his own memoires, but that hadn't necessarily meant it would help her, he had hoped it would though.

"Thank you. This is… this is perfect. I love it so much." She closed the book and held it to her chest. "I can't believe you managed to do this."

"I'd do anything to make you smile." David told her wholeheartedly.

Snow kissed him, gently, as though either of them would break if they kissed too hard. "I love you with all my heart, David Robert Charming."


	4. The Perfect Christmas Tree

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't update this in ages, I'm majorly behind but I've had a few essays for uni as well as having minor surgery, so I'm going to rush to get the 12 done now! Gt ready for loads of notifications!**

* * *

Emma twirled around and around with her arms outstretched and her head tipped back looking at the sky.

Snow watched Emma spinning around with a smile on her face, she seemed so happy by such simple things, Snow couldn't help but be in awe of her. She watched Emma grow spin until she stumbled over to Snow to hold onto her legs. Snow giggled, she bent down and picked her up, watching Emma lean her head against her. "Did you make yourself all dizzy, sweetie?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah mommy." Emma shut her eyes waiting for the dizziness to pass over her. She felt Snow kneel down and she peaked her eyes open and saw that Snow was finishing planting small Christmas trees in the garden. "Mommy… is that our Christmas tree?"

Snow blinked a few times. "Oh baby, no, those are just going to live outside now, they're too big to live indoors, we're not going to decorate these ones." She chuckled before kissing Emma's beanie covered head. "We're going to go and get a big Christmas tree for inside, we'll decorate it then, and all the rooms." She watched Emma's face light up and she grinned changing her voice to a little conspirator one. "You know…. I think that if we run inside and you ask Daddy very nicely…. We might be able to go and pick a tree…."

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Emma started jumping up and down before Snow could even finish the sentence. "Mommy, mommy, come on, we need to go see Daddy."

Snow laughed as Emma's tiny hand took her own and she started to try and pull her towards the house. "Okay, okay, baby." She said before starting to move her feet.

David heard Emma's voice before he saw her, he had just finished clearing a big space in the living room ready for the tree to go in, with Neal helping him.

"Daddy!" Emma shouted.

The next thing David knew her arms were wrapped around his legs. David chuckled seeing the top of her blonde curls. He lifted her up into his arms grinning down at her. "Hey Koala," he kissed the top of her head and his eyes twinkled mischievously, "shall we have nap time now?"

"No!" Emma shouted urgently. "Daddy we need to go get a Christmas tree for Santa to see... pretty please?"

David couldn't keep up the pretence any longer, a huge smile broke out on his face, his daughter was too damn adorable for him to be able to tease her about this. "I think that sounds like a fantastic idea. Me and Neal made a perfect place for it just there, what do you think?"

Emma's face lit up and she looked over to where David had moved around a couple of pieces of furniture to make a giant space in the living room. "Perfect!" She announced with a smile.

"Good, my little Koala," he glanced over at Snow and saw that she was getting Neal ready to go, "how about daddy gets ready then me, you, Nealy, and mommy will go?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Emma shouted happily as David placed her down on the ground so he could grab his coat and put on our shoes. Emma ran over to her mom to have her scarf, hat, and gloves put on, excitedly chattering as she went on her way.

Soon the family arrived at the field where the fir trees stood, grown by Tiny, already cut down and ready to be chosen. David helped Emma out of the car while Snow picked up Neal, David took Emma's hand for the time being not wanting her to wander off as she had a habit of doing. David, Snow, and the kids walked over to their old friend Tiny, all of them smiling with excitement for finally getting a Christmas tree.

"Tiny." David greeted clapping him on the back. David knelt in front of Emma. "Do you remember Tiny, sweetheart?" He watched Emma shrug uncertainly. "He's our friend, he used to live up a very high beanstalk, but now he lives here. He's friends with your uncles." He looked up at Tiny. "Though you're a lot nicer to me than her uncles." He joked, he knew that the Dwarves loved him really, they just had the same in-law banter that he and Regina shared.

Snow smiled warmly at Tiny and drew him into a hug. "Hi Tiny, how are you, you been busy?"

"I've been good, this place has been really busy, it seems that everyone in town if celebrating Christmas this year."

Snow watched how his eyes twinkled, she could tell how much he loved this time of year, and how much he liked that everyone was celebrating Christmas, he probably celebrated a similar holiday with his family. "Who are you spending the holiday with?"

"Leroy invited me to spend it with them, he promised that he's not the one cooking, so it should be a good time."

"That's good." Snow smiled and she meant it.

"Mommy! Tree!" Neal shouted happily pointing at all the of the trees.

The adults all chuckled and Snow kissed the top of her son's head. "Yeah baby, lots of trees, very clever boy. We're going to choose one now."

"What do you think Emmy, shall we find a really, really big one for our home?" David said sounding purposely excited.

"Yeah! The biggest biggest one!"

Tiny chuckled. "Well, those ones are towards the back of the lot."

"Thanks, Tiny, hey Emmy how about we race to the ba-" he trailed off as Emma set off running to the back, he laughed looking at Snow. "She gets her cheating in races from you." He teased before swiping Neal from her arms. "Come on buddy let's go catch that cheater."

Snow laughed as she watched David and Neal running after Emma, she walked after them, watching as David purposely let their daughter win. Soon she reached them smiling as Emma jumped up and down cheering at how she won. Snow scooped her up into a cuddle. "Well done my little one, you're super fast, you beat Daddy!" She kissed her forehead before putting her back down.

"Me and my little buddy are going to get faster, aren't we Nee? Then we'll beat those little cheats huh?"

"No you won't." Snow and Emma said at the same time.

"How about we find the perfect tree?"

Emma nodded her head and took hold of one of Snow's and one of David's hands and started to walk looking up at all of the tall trees.

"How about this one?"

"Not big enough. How about this one?"

"Nah, that's too skinny. This one?"

"There's way too many gaps. Em, stay close to mommy and daddy as you look okay?" David said as Emma let go of their hands to wander around, he took hold of Neal's hand as Snow placed him down and held onto his other one. "Hey big guy, which tree do you think we should take home?"

"Trees out, daddy." Neal told David seriously.

David and Snow both chuckled at how serious Neal sounded. "These are special ones which can go inside, buddy."

"No daddy. Mommy, daddy no."

Snow covered her mouth to hide her laughter. "I guess someone's opposed to our getting a Christmas tree."

"Mommy! Nee! Daddy!" Emma's booming voice called to them all.

They quickly found her standing pointing upwards at a big tree, it was about seven foot tall, full, perfect.

"Good job baby." Snow smiled as Neal started trying to climb it.

Tiny delivered their tree for them as soon as he could and soon it was set up in the living room with boxes of lights and decorations they had recently bought, and some they had made, and two excited children around.

"First thing's first." Snow said passing David the light up star. "You're the only one tall enough to do this."

David grinned and grabbed the step to place the star on the top, he led the wire down near the trunk and plugged it in, though the plugs weren't turned on so it wasn't yet alight.

"Now deconations."

" _Decorations_." Snow corrected gently quickly moving the delicate decorations away from Neal and Emma. "Daddy has to put the lights on first baby. Which ones, we have white ones, or we have the different coloured ones?" She offered. Neal placed his hand onto the white ones as Emma took hold of the coloured ones. "I guess we'll have both." She passed them over to David to put onto the tree.

"Daddy they're broke."

"Oh no sweetie, they're not broken, we're just going to decorate the tree first then we'll turn it on."

"Oh, okay." Emma smiled. "Nealy help me put this on." Emma told her little brother putting on one of the plastic Santa decorations.

Soon the tree was fully decorated…. Or almost. Snow walked over to David with a small shoe box while the kids were distracted. "I found this with Emma's old things," she told him quietly, she opened it up and inside were some homemade decorations clearly decades old, "she showed me them when she moved into the loft with me, she didn't really get to use them before… I know it's not the same, but I thought we could put them on anyway."

David leant down and tenderly kissed his wife. "That is a brilliant idea." He said softly then he kissed her again. It had only been a few months since Emma had deaged and while they loved her no matter her age, and were beyond grateful to have the opportunity to raise her this time, they still missed their other Emma. "There's three: you, me, and Em?"

Snow nodded and passed him the first one, an acorn covered in multi-coloured glitter, made by Emma the first time she was four. "You first." She watched David hang it up on a high branch, touching it as though he was afraid to break it. She took the next one, an angel decorated with different coloured tissue paper and foiled paper. She hung it on a branch as high as she could, the opposite side to the one David had hung the acorn.

"Hey, Emmy, come here princess." David picked her up into his arms. "We have one more decoration to put on the tree, do you want to do it?"

"Yeah." She carefully took the cork decoration from David's hand. "It's a Rudolph!" She announced looking at it with a big smile. She placed it on a branch on the same level as the other two, right in the centre.

"Good girl." David praised. He crouched down with Emma still in his arms, he wrapped his arm around Neal pulling him into his side. He glanced at Snow with a twinkle in his eye as he nodded to her. "Let's do some magic to turn on these lights. You two ready, put your arms out, wiggle your fingers. And say…. Abracadabra." He chuckled as his kids did their best to copy the word. He and Snow both beamed as Snow flicked the switch and the two gasped in wonder at the lit up tree.

Snow walked back over to them and stood up with Neal in her arms. "Wow, you two are so clever! You turned the lights on!" Her eyes twinkled as she looked at David who was now stood up beside her.

"What do we think gang?" David asked his family wrapping his arm around Snow and tugged her and Neal closer to him and Emma.

"Pretty." Emma beamed.

"Good tree." Neal agreed.

Snow kissed Neal's head. "Yeah, my baby, you're right: this is a very good tree." She snuggled him closer to her then cuddled closer to her husband. She looked at the Prince. "It's perfect."

The tree was very different to the ones the two parents had grown up with, Snow had grown up with many trees carefully decorated, though not by her family, David had grown up with ones with sparse decorations filling the branches. Their tree was full of many different styles of decorations, with no colour scheme, it was messy, but it was perfect for their family. The smell of the fir tree only added to the homely feel of their home. Their own version of perfect.


	5. Inappropriate uses for mistletoe

**This is very, very, much rate M+, for inappropriate usage of mistletoe (Walt Disney is probably turning in his grave…). Remember always to practice safe and consensual sex.**

 **There is also an important announcement at the bottom of this chapter which will be at the bottom of all of my chapters of this fic and others until early January.**

* * *

The Charmings spent the day decorating their home. Snow globes placed on the mantles of the fires, snowflake stickers placed on the windows, and homemade ornaments and paperchains made by the kids with help from David and Snow. David had placed lights outside, and inside, soon making it look like their very own grotto. Snow had tried to veto the singing soft toys which David had somehow amassed a collection of, but the two little ones clearly adored them, so now they had spent their day decorating the place, it seemed to make the kids more hyped up for Christmas and more hyper… but they still managed to get the kids to bed at nearly their usual times, just in time for Snow to head out to the planning meeting for the Winter Ball which was being thrown in town.

David pouted seeing Snow pulling on her crimson coat. He tugged at her hand pulling her closer to where he sat in an armchair in the living room.

Snow chuckled seeing David's pout, sometimes he was a bigger child than the two kids, but she allowed herself to be tugged closer to him regardless. "I have to go."

"You really don't."

"I'm one of the people planning this, so I do, actually." She smiled seeing his pout increase.

"I could make it worth your while."

"Oh yeah?" She raised her eyebrow. "How exactly?"

David pulled her down so she was straddled on his lap, his hands rested on her rear and he kissed the lobe of her ear before heading down her jaw then neck before heading down to her chest. "However," he squeezed her ass before moving one of his hands under her sweatshirt to her ribs, "you," his hand moved to her breast "want.", his thumb brushed over her nipple through her lacy bra.

Snow let out a moan before capturing his lips. She rocked her hips and felt him moan against her lips and grow hard beneath her. She smirked and leant down to his ear. "I still have to go." She said quietly before standing up from his lap. She grinned as she watched him groan and adjust himself in disappointment. "I'll be back soon." She promised.

David pouted at her taking hold of her hand and pulling her closer to him again. "Or you could just stay here."

She leant down and kissed his lips. "I would love to, honestly, but if I don't go then Regina will come looking for me."

David groaned again. "You really know the perfect way to kill an erection." He joked making her laugh. "Come back as soon as you can, the winter ball can suck if it means you'll be home quicker." He kissed her again before they half-heartedly pulled apart.

* * *

Snow had looked flustered when she had arrived at the town hall, she had blamed in on the wind but judging from Regina's eye roll she wasn't fooled like everyone else had been, still she spent the whole time wishing she was at home with her husband.

It was over an hour until Snow could make it home, by that time she was more than a little frustrated, she opened up the door and came face to face with her husband standing in the doorway blocking her entrance to the house. She placed her hands on his chest and she smiled at him and raised her eyebrow. "Am I not allowed in?" She joked.

David smirked at her and his eyes flicked up to above the door. "Aren't you forgetting about something?"

Snow tilted her head back to look upwards, sure enough tacked above the front door was a sprig of mistletoe, she grinned not sure when David had bought it but he had clearly decided to put them up while she was gone. She took a fistful of his sweater and pulled him down to her, she kissed him gently, then deepened it. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and felt him respond in kind.

David pulled Snow into his arms, he lifted her up and spun her around with her until she was inside, he placed her down, but pulled her so she was pulled flush against him.

"Now I'm not under the mistletoe." She teased him.

David chuckled as he undid the buttons of her coat and pulled it off her, he threw it in the general direction of the rest of the coats, he really didn't care if it made it to the right place. "I have that covered." He looked towards the stairs and Snow's eyes followed his to the trail of mistletoe leading up the stairs.

The two laughed breathlessly as they started up the stairs.

* * *

By the time they got up to their bedroom, David had his sweater off and his jeans were already unzipped, Snow was also sweater-less and had kicked her shoes off in two separate places.

David kicked the door closed and kissed down her jaw, her neck, down to her collarbone…. he peppered a trail down her breast as his hands went to her back to undo her bra.

Snow's hands ran through his hair, only moving to let him slip her bra off, she glanced around the room. "You run out of mistletoe in here?" She captured his lips with her own once again.

David unzipped her skirt, had her step out of it, then placed his hands on her hips walking her back until he could gently push her backwards onto the bed in just her underwear. He paused for a second, he looked over her with great appreciation, he still couldn't believe that she was all his. "I only had one sprig left." He told her, grabbing it from where he had left it, on the bedside table. "And I wouldn't have been able to do this." He pushed his jeans off so he was just in his boxers then straddled her.  
He held the mistletoe above her neck as he kissed it, he smiled as she moaned, but he didn't stop. He slowly made his way down, kissing and sucking, marking her as his.  
When he reached her breast, he swiped his tongue over her nipple, his tongue circled it before he took it into his mouth and sucked it, with his other hand he teased and gently pinched her other nipple.

Snow tugged him closer to her with his hair as she moaned and withered underneath him. Her hips bucked with need to be closer to him. "Oh Charming."

"What do you need?" He switched to doing the same to her other breast but his hand trailed down her, his hand was barely touching her but he smiled as he felt her trying to get closer to his hand. It travelled down her side, his thumb rubbed the scar on her stomach, it was long since healed but he remembered her getting it.

"Need you. Please. God, I need you." She reached her hand down and stroked his growing member through his boxers.

"Such little patience." David chuckled but he couldn't control his hips moving to attempted to get more friction. He moved his hand between her legs and ghosted his finger across her lace panties.

"Ahh." Snow moaned. "David. David, please, I need more."

"Yes, your majesty." He rolled her panties down her hips, moving away only to let her kick them off, he grabbed the mistletoe again, he kissed her lips as she deepened it he let his hand go back between her legs. He held the mistletoe above her head as he kissed her lips, he teased her between her legs before slipping a finger into her. She was kissing him hungrily, he couldn't help but gloatingly smile, he knew exactly how to make her desperate. "You're melting for me." He whispered jokingly. "Wet Snow, the best thing about winter."

Snow let out a breathless laugh. "You make that joke every ye- ah!" She thrusted her hips to meet his fingers as he added another. She felt him laugh against her lips, 'smug bastard' she thought. She grabbed the mistletoe from his hand switched placed so he was led on the bed and she was over him. She led the mistletoe down his jaw to his chest, kissing the invisible trail it left. She kissed the scars on his chest and shoulder from placing Emma into the wardrobe. "My shining knight." She kissed them some more, trailing her hand down his abs. "You're wearing far too much clothing." She grinned, looking at him admiringly as her de-boxer-ed himself. "Mmm, much better." She raised her eyebrow seeing how hard he was, she hadn't been with loads of men, but she had been with enough to know that David's length was certainly impressive. She stroked him as she peppered a trail of kisses down until she reached his dick. She kissed the head as she stroked it up and down before taking it into her mouth.

His fingers weaved in her hair as he gasped, watching her head bob back and forth trying to take in as much of him as possible. "God… you look so good doing that." His hips thrusted as she knew exactly how he liked it. "Babe I need you. I need to be inside you. I want you."

Snow wanted to be able to tease him how he had been teasing her, but they we both desperate. She was so happy that there was many different forms of protection in this realm, as there was no way the two of them wanted to pause even for a second.  
The mistletoe led undisturbed on the bed as she straddled him. She held him in her hand, rubbed his erection against her, before guiding him to enter him.

"Fuck, Snow." He moaned, his hands went to her hips, thrusting up into her as she rolled her hips. "You feel so good."

"David." She moaned as he massaged her breasts, he pinched her nipples gently making her grind her hips down against him, she leant down while he leant up so they could meet each other. David nipped, sucked, and kissed her neck until he had left his impressive mark on her neck.

"That's payback for the one you left on me the other day." David smirked kissing her again, though this time on her lips.

"I'll get you back." She promised him. She tried to ground down more to try and get deeper. "David I need…. _Harder_." She moaned. She let out a squeal as he flipped her over so he was leaning over her.

He hooked her legs over his shoulders and guided himself into her slowly before building up the speed until the room was filled with the sound of him pounding into her and both of their moans. He could tell she was close, and was holding on himself, he slipped his hand between their bodies to toy with her clit.

She pulled him into a kiss, holding him as close as she could with her hand on the back of his neck, she moaned through their breathless kissing.

David felt her tighten around him, her eyes rolled back in her head, David pulled almost completely out before thrusting hard into her. His own eyes rolled back in his head as he came. The two collapsed on the bed grinning and panting.

* * *

"God, I love you, Snow." He told her once they caught their breath back, he wrapped his arms around her, so they were pressed side to side with no gaps.

"I love you too, David." She kissed his cheek before grabbing the mistletoe from where they had abandoned it. "I don't think this is what we're meant to use this for… though there's no complaints from me."

David grinned. "Me neither." He stole the sprig and kissed her again, softer, less desperate than before. "It's definitely my favourite Christmas plant."

"Mine too." Snow stole it back with a mischievous grin. "And I think it still has at least one use left…." She quickly left an identical mark on his neck to the one he left on hers…. Then started to trail kisses down his body under the covers.

* * *

 _ **Important Announcement:**_

 _ **As of 9th of January 2018 I will exclusively be posting fics on AO3, not on FF. I'm trying to give everyone enough time to sign up for an account on this site, that being said you can still read and leave comments as a guest. I've been hoping not to have to make this announcement but despite my strong message to them last time they reviewed they have done it again.**_

 _ **Like other Charming Family writers a certain troll has been sending hate to me on every fic I write, and while it's easy to try and ignore them this has been going on for several months and they ignore every thing I try to say to them about it, and as they comment through guest it is impossible to block them, AO3 has ways to prevent this. I wish I didn't have to do this but they're really ruining my enjoyment of writing, I've even put off updating many fics because of this one person.  
**_

 _ **I will be posting no new fics to FF however I will post the end chapters to any fics I have up on this site when the fics are completed.**_

 _ **My AO3 account is**_ _ **/users/LoboMarshall**_ _ **if you want to follow me there now.**_


	6. First snow

Neal was the first one awake that morning. As soon as Snow heard him calling "Mommy" over the baby monitor she woke up with a sleepy smile, Emma had come into their room a few hours before, and despite the early hours she was always happy to spend time with either of her kids. She climbed out of bed and headed out of the room into Neal's.

The bedroom was full of sheep things: his crib mobile was the one from Ella and Thomas they had been gifted shortly after the baby was born, there was a sheep rocking horse, and Neal's favourite teddy was a lamb Snow had bought him in dedication to David's family roots. There were just as many board books in Neal's room as there were downstairs in the bookcases, he was constantly sitting looking at them, or taking them to his parents to get them to read them to him.

He had managed to somehow get one of his cloth books into his crib, he looked up when he heard his door open, his face lit up when he saw his mother, he loved her just as much as she loved him, which was to say it was true love. "Mommy!" He grabbed his lamb then held his arms up to her. "Emmy an' Daddy?"

Snow smiled, she moved the rail down and picked him up into her arms, she cuddled him close and pressed a kiss to his dark locks. "Yes baby, we'll go see Daddy and Emmy in bed in a moment, let's just get you into a nice clean diaper." She nuzzled her nose against his as she carried him over to the changing table. As she changed him she glanced out of the window and spotted that it had snowed, a lot, during the night. She quickly grabbed his snowsuit and dressed him in it. "Nee, shall we go and wake Daddy and Emmy up?"

"Yeah! Emmy an' Daddy wake up!" Neal shouted happily.

"And then," She zipped it up and cuddled him close to her again, "we can all go outside. There's snow!" She told him excitedly.

"Snow, mommy?"

Snow giggled at his scrunched up face in confusion. "Yeah, baby, lots of snow… you're going to love it."

She carried him back into the master bedroom and placed him onto the bed where Emma and David were already starting to wake. "Go wake up Daddy, my little lamb." She encouraged him.

Neal grinned and crawled the best he could in the snowsuit over to David. He saw his father peeking his eye open when climbed up onto his chest beside where Emma was starting to wake up. "Daddy!" He shouted. He saw that David was smiling but his eyes stayed closed. He poked David's cheek. "Daddy! Wakey!" Neal shouted as Emma wrapped her arm around him sleepily. "Emmy, Daddy wakey." Neal told Emma with a pout.

Emma cuddled her little brother closer to her. "Daddy!" Emma called. "Nee says wakey up. Choccy advent time." Since the start of the month she had been made up with being able to have chocolate as soon as she woke up.

Snow watched David struggle to keep the smile off of his face and pretend to stay asleep. Snow leant down and whispered in Neal's ear.

"Daddy! Wakey! 'no' out."

David's eyes shot open, he raised his eyebrow at Snow questioningly, when she nodded her head he scooped the two kids up into his arms. "No choccy just yet…. There's something else first."

Soon they got Emma into a snowsuit and boots and Neal into some boots and David led Emma to the door by her hand while Snow carried Neal. As soon as Emma spotted the snow she squealed and ran into it, it was already up to her knees and was still falling. David and Snow watched as she went running into the snow, she giggled as she climbed back up to her feet and carried on running.

"I think she likes it." David smiled watching her before looking back at Neal in Snow's arms. "What'd you think buddy."

Snow smiled down at her son also. "Is it snow, baby? Do you like it, look it's up in the sky."

Neal was looking around in wonder, he looked up at the sky when his mother said it, and gasped at snowflakes landing on his nose. "Snow!" He shouted still gasping at the snow falling. He looked at his mother and father pointing up at the sky and gasping still. "Snow mommy, daddy look snow!"

Snow and David beamed at each other before placing Neal on the ground. "Look baby you can touch it." Snow told Neal demonstrating as Emma came bounding over to them.

Emma gently stroked Neal's dark curls before cupping his cheek. "Nealy d'you wanna make a snowman?" She asked him as she watched him picking up the snow and dropping it again into a pile. She grinned and knelt in the snow starting to make it into a pile.

Snow grinned down then went onto her tiptoes to kiss David's lips.

David grinned, pulling her closer to him, kissing her deeper. "I know you're just trying to steal my body heat." He joked.

"Like you're complaining." She jested before restraining herself enough to pull back. "Hey, does daddy want to build a snowman?"

David cringed and tried to plaster on a smile for the kid's sake.

"Daddy! D'ya wanna build a snowman?" Emma beamed. "Like Olaf one!"

David shared a fake glare with Snow before sitting down with the kids. "Okay troubles, let's build our own snowman, mommy do you want to get some clothes for our snow man?"

Snow grinned and headed inside to grab the things. She was glad to see how much their kids loved their first snow.

Soon the family were pink cheeked, and nosed, with an army of snowmen. David made hundreds of snow jokes to his wife, and they found that their kids loved the snow, it was near impossible to get them inside, only promises of hot chocolate with their chocolate oatmeal could drag them inside.

* * *

 _ **Important Announcement:**_

 _ **As of 9th of January 2018 I will exclusively be posting fics on AO3, not on FF. I'm trying to give everyone enough time to sign up for an account on this site, that being said you can still read and leave comments as a guest. I've been hoping not to have to make this announcement but despite my strong message to them last time they reviewed they have done it again.**_

 _ **Like other Charming Family writers a certain troll has been sending hate to me on every fic I write, and while it's easy to try and ignore them this has been going on for several months and they ignore every thing I try to say to them about it, and as they comment through guest it is impossible to block them, AO3 has ways to prevent this. I wish I didn't have to do this but they're really ruining my enjoyment of writing, I've even put off updating many fics because of this one person.  
**_

 _ **I will be posting no new fics to FF however I will post the end chapters to any fics I have up on this site when the fics are completed.**_

 _ **My AO3 account is**_ _ **/users/LoboMarshall**_ _ **if you want to follow me there now.**_


	7. Announcement

**As of _9th of January 2018 I will exclusively be posting fics on AO3, not on FF.  
_** I'm trying to give everyone enough time to sign up for an account on this site, that being said you can still read and leave comments as a guest. I've been hoping not to have to make this announcement but despite my strong message to them last time they reviewed they have done it again.

Like other Charming Family writers a certain troll has been sending hate to me on every fic I write, and while it's easy to try and ignore them this has been going on for several months and they ignore every thing I try to say to them about it, and as they comment through guest it is impossible to block them, AO3 has ways to prevent this. I wish I didn't have to do this but they're really ruining my enjoyment of writing, I've even put off updating many fics because of this one person.

I will be posting no new fics to FF however I will post the end chapters to any fics I have up on this site when the fics are completed. This includes:

 **Snowing (/Charming family) Fics:**

 ** _+12 Days of Charming Family Christmas_**

 ** _+Cherry Wine_**

 ** _+In any Universe_**

 ** _+Kiddo_**

 ** _+The Kids aren't alright_**

 **Red Snowing (/Charming Family)**

 ** _+A Different Kind of Family_**

 ** _+First comes love, then comes marriage, third comes a baby_**

 ** _+Three's not a crowd_**

Dependant on how I feel later in time I might return to , however this is only if the troll ceases to act in this way, I will still respond to any personal messages sent through FF, and will continue to read, follow, and comment on other fics.

 ** _My AO3 account is_** ** _/users/LoboMarshall_** ** _if you want to follow me there. I am also reachable through Tumblr loboselinaistrash and loboselinafanfiction, as well as through Twitter loboselinaff_**


End file.
